Bend Until You Break
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: In the 1800's women were not as impowered as they are now. Especially when they're given as a gift to work as a maid in the house of riches.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron's fingers softly tugged on the lapels of his jacket before running his fingers through his hair. His eyes wandered over his features before shoving his hands into his pockets, and having his shoes make clickity-clacks on the tiles as he walked from his room down to the foyer of his home. "Father?"

Aaron watched as his father walked out of the parlor, his suit in place and brandy in hand. "What is it son?"

"Did you get that message for me from the stable? I wanted to go riding today but not if Antonio was going to be busy."

David shook his head and sighed before walking up to his slightly taller son. He let a long slurp of his drink slide down his throat before looking up into the brown eyes of his son. "How many times do I have to tell you, Aaron? You do not socialize with the help."

Aaron held his gaze on his stepfather, watching the butler walk by out of the corner of his eye. "I will do as I please, father. You are no longer the boss of me, I am no longer a five year old boy. All I'm waiting for is to get a wife, and then I shall leave you and your home alone." He took one hand out of his jacket pocket to scratch his temple that began to ache. "Do you think you'd be ok with that?"

A crash interrupted their conversation and both quickly turned their heads to the dining room doorway, where a young maid knelt on the floor, hurriedly trying to clean up the spilled tea. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with one little hair hanging in her face, her white dress covered with lint as she looked up from scrubbing the puddle on the floor, her big eyes full of worry. "I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to sp-"

"Don't even finish your sentence, Emilia."

Aaron's eyes widened as her glared at his father, missing the sad look on Emilia's face as she quickly nodded, and got back to wiping the floor. Aaron quickly bent down and took another rag from the tray that sat by the young maid. "Here, let me help you."

Emilia looked up and shook her head, her smile hesitant as she absentmindedly kept swirling her rag over the liquid. "It's ok, but thank you."

"No, I really don't mi-"

"There's no need for you to hel-"

"Please, just let m-"

"Stop!"

Emilia slowly lifted her head and let her eyes wander over to her boss, and she felt herself grimace as he scowled at her. "Emilia, I suggest you get up and just take your shit into the kitchen. You don't want to make an even bigger fool of yourself."

She nodded quickly as she snatched the rag from Aaron's hand and placed it on the tray before standing. "I'm sorry sir." Before she could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emilia?"

Emilia turned before sending a smile towards the slightly older man. "Can I help you, Aaron?"

David hardened his eyes on the young woman before stepping forward, hardening his hold on the glass in his hand. "Emilia, shall I remind you of proper etiquette? You might be new but you're not stupid."

Emilia bit her lip before nodding, sending a small smile towards the man in front of her. "May I help you with something sir?"

Aaron shook his head before giving her a reassuring smile, his eyes softening at seeing how young and naïve she was. "Can you tell me what I can call you? Emilia is too pronounced, and you're completely too beautiful for such an improper name."

The brunette felt herself give a real smile to the older man, her voice soft as her fingers continued to grip the handles of the silver tray. "You can call me Emily."

Aaron nodded slightly before watching Emily walk back into the kitchen. He slowly turned to his father and glared, his teeth gritted as his fists clenched. "What the hell was that, father? She's a young woman and does not need such vulgar words thrown her way."

David laughed as he let the amber liquid once again slide down his throat. "She was given to me by her no good parents, and I intend to make her staying here worth my wile. She only cost me fifty cents and our gardener's good shovel."

Aaron felt his pulse race as he stepped in front of the older man. "She is worth much more than that and you damn well know it. She's young and beautiful and doesn't deserve to be treated that way. For all we know she could have the potential to-"

"Women don't have potential, Aaron. You should know that by now."

The younger man resisted the urge to slug his father right then and there, and just shoved his fisted hands into his pockets before nodding slowly. "Yes father."

David smirked before nodding, and walking slowly around his son. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." There was an evil grin on his face that went unnoticed by his son, as he backed his way through the dining room door.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's fingers quickly went to work on cleaning the cups, kettle and silver tray that the tea had spilled over, smiling slightly as the warm water relaxed the small muscles in her hands. She didn't even hear the kitchen door open as she let her hair down, putting the elastic onto her wrist before accidentally spilling some water over the front of her dress. Her quiet 'shoot' earned a chuckle from behind her, and her body quickly spun to see her boss with a quiet smirk on his face. Emily's eyes widened before she grabbed the front of her dress, clutching the wet stain in her hands before nodding to the older man, her wavy hair coming across her face. "Good evening sir."

David licked his lips, looking into the girl's brown eyes before nodding. "Good evening Emilia. Or, what did you say to Aaron? That he can call you Emily?"

Emily slowly nodded before biting her lower lip. "Yes sir, I did. He asked wh-"

"I know what he asked, Emilia. There's no need to repeat."

Emily's eyes lowered as she nodded again, and unclenched her hand before smoothing down the material of the front of her dress. "Of course sir."

David took one long sip from the drink in hand before setting it on the closest table, and walking up to the young woman before him. He watched as Emily quickly backed up before hitting her back on the counter, her hands going to grip the edge. He felt a small warmth in his stomach as he saw her big eyes widen slowly, and her knuckles go white. "Are you alright, Emily?"

The brunette quickly shook her head as she let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm not used to people being so close to me, sir." She felt her heartbeat quicken as the small tub of his belly touch her pelvis. "Could you please s-"

"Please what, Emily?"

Emily shook her head slowly as her voice lowered, her eyes softening as she looked over the older man's features. "Please just step back, sir."

"Oh but Emil-"

"Please."

David chuckled as he shook his head, his hands quickly grasping Emily's wrists.

Emily bit painfully into her bottom lip as his hands tightened around her wrists and tugged her arms in front of her face.

"Have you ever pleasured a man before, Emily?"

The woman quickly shook her head and fear was apparent in her eyes as she gave a small wince when he pushed her wrists against her chest, which involuntarily pushed her back harder into the counter. She gave a shiver as he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm going to make you happy, Emilia."

Emily quickly pushed him away, feeling satisfied as he stumbled over just a bit. "Stop it!"

"Emilia, you never do th-"

"I am a lady and you will not touch me like that!"

David immediately picked up his hand and struck the young woman across her face, smirking as he heard a defying 'smack' enter the air around them. When she looked back up at him, her eyes wide and her hand over her cheek, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to get a sight of her pale neck. "I will touch you in any and every way I please, Emilia. You are not a lady, you are a young girl and trust me when I say you shall never amount to anything. That's why you're working here."

Emily felt tears enter her eyes as her boss let go of her hair and shoved her back against the counter. She quietly nodded before wiping her cheek clean of tears, her hands going back behind her to grip the edge of the steel counter. "Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily bit her lip as David held out his hand, and she hesitantly put her shaking one in his, feeling a squeeze before he pulled her forward. She involuntarily bumped into him, earning another slap across her face. "Watch your step Emilia."

"Of course sir."

She was roughly pushed up the back stairway that went from the kitchen to the second floor of the house. She played with the fabric of her dress as David led her down one of the halls and to her bedroom door. She quickly shook her head as he opened her door and took her hand again. "No sir, please. I don't want t-"

"No objections Emily."

Emily closed her eyes tight as she was shoved into her room, the door locked behind her. It took her a second after she opened her eyes to realize she was alone, and her feet quickly took her back to her door. "Sir?" She banged loudly on the door only to hear a chuckle from the other end, and her eyes began to again tear up. "Sir please let me out!"

"All in good time, Emilia. You should get ready. I'll be back for you in just a moment."

Emily let out a cry as she continued to smack her hand against the wood. "Please! I don't want to do this."

There was silence on the other end, and Emily felt that familiar lump in her throat as she turned, laying her head against the door before sliding down to the cold wooden floor. Her bottom lip stuck out as she scratched her fingernails across the wood beneath her. "Why did they have to give me up…"

The brunette's crying was interrupted by a loud knock from the door behind her head, and she immediately jumped up to tug on the doorknob. "Let me out!"

Emily quickly stepped back to see the door open, but her smile deflated once she saw her boss back in front of her. She shook her head, her waved flying in front of her eyes. "No, stay away from me."

David smirked as he shook his head, walking the tiniest bit forward until he was just in the doorway. His jacket was now gone and all that was left was his maroon shirt and his black trousers, his shining shoes dull from no sunlight pouring through the windows on this snowy day. "Come here, Emilia."

Emily bit her lip as she looked down to her feet, her small, dirty black heels peeking out from behind the white and green of her dress. "Sir, please. I don't wa-"

"I do not care to hear what you do and do not want Emilia. This is my household and you are a guest. You shall not disrespect me if you wish to stay."

Her head shot up as her fingers grabbed the fabric of her cloth dress once more. "Sir I have nowhere else to go. My parents don't want me." She felt a tear run down her cheek as his eyes hardened on her. "I have nothing anymore."

David looked at the upset girl and took another step forward. "You never had a thing, Emilia."

"That's not true! I had my parents."

"And they gave you away."

"I had my grandparents!"

"They died didn't they? And they must be glad. You're not that fun to be around."

Emily shot the man daggers as he heart sped up. She could feel it start to beat at the hollow of her neck. "Please stop insulting me. I might be your maid but I am still human. And I am sorry if you do not see me that way, but I am. As low a class as I am, I do not deserve this." Her eyes hardened as she stared at the older man, a smile spread across his face. "And as hard as it is to believe, you're a human too. A filthy and vulgar one at that, but still a human."

…

Aaron ventured up the back steps that led from the kitchen to the back hall, or as his father said, the servants quarters. His eyes squinted as he noticed all doors open except for the closest one on his right. He quietly made his way to the door and prepared to knock before a crash inside was heard. He pressed his ear against the cold ear and heard a small groan and slight muffled whimper. He gently knocked and listened to all the sounds suddenly stop. "Hello? Does anyone need help?"

There was a loud, but still muffled scream on the other side of the door, and it took not but a minute for Aaron to rush into the room.

There stood his father above Emily, her body thrown down onto the bed and her dress almost fully unbuttoned. His eyes burned a hole threw the older man's head once he saw the tears streaming down Emily's face.

David turned to see his son and sent him a satisfied smile. "Well hello Aaron."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron felt anger rise in his chest and his fists clench at his sides as his father's eyes turned back to the scared brunette lying on the bed, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. "Get out of here, father."

"It's not your room Aaron, and you may not tell me what to do or do not do in here."

He shook his head slightly and moved up to his father, grabbing the muscled shoulder and spinning the older man around. "I said get OUT! This is completely wrong father. You cannot use this poor girl like this."

David let out a hearty laugh as he forcefully pushed his hand into his son's strong chest. "Leave me and the young girl alone son."

Aaron let himself listen to Emily's crying before striking his father across the face. As the older man stumbled backwards, he quickly helped the girl off the bed and ran her out of the room. He heard her quiet whimpers as they made their way down the stairs and through the kitchen to the foyer of the house. He quickly turned to her and held her chin between his fingers as she breathed hard. "Hey, you're alright. Ok?" He watched as she closed her eyes tight and nodded. "He's not going to harm you, ok? I've got you right here."

He slowly let his eyes travel down to her chest, seeing her dress still open, and her plain white bustier covering her breasts. "May I button your dress back up, Miss?"

Emily bit her lip at the kindness and tried to smile through her tears. "Please."

Aaron quickly reached for the bottom button of her dress, tensing slightly as her ample breasts stared him in the face. As he slowly reached the last button the lay just bellow her collar, his finger went to skim a white line that seemed to pop out from the side of Emily's neck. "What is this?"

Emily's eyes widened as she swatted him away, buttoning the last of her buttons by herself. "It's n-nothing. Just a scratch."

"But Emily it looks like a scar. Trust me, I know what one looks like." He took her hand in his and smiled softly when the smooth flesh was warm against his palm. "You can tell me, Emily."

The young brunette only had time to bite her lip before a loud voice erupted from the top of the staircase. Both Aaron and Emily's heads spun to see an angry David standing behind the railing of the second floor. "Emily, you shall not dare disrespect me like that!"

Emily quickly shook her head as Aaron's strong hand squeezed hers. "But sir I didn't do anything wro-"

"Don't you speak back to me, young lady."

Emily let out a silent sigh before straightening her back and taking her hand from Aaron's, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Of course, sir. Whatever you say."

David nodded curtly before fixing his jacket. "Now, I want you to pack your things."

Emily let out a gasp and her jaw dropped, oblivious to Aaron's shocked features. "Why?"

A snort was let out from the older man. "I was your boss and you couldn't even follow one simple order. All I asked was for you to please me. But you couldn't even do that. So now you will pack your bags and be out before dinner." And with that, he went back down the hallway without another word.

Emily let her eyes well up once again as Aaron laid his hand on her shoulder. "B-But sir, I n-need to be here! Please! I'll do it, I promise. Please come back here!"

"Emily!"

Her head spun to see Aaron with his hard eyes staring her way. "I have no where else to go, Aaron." Her voice trembled as did her bottom lip. "My parents don't want me, and now I must go from here!"

Aaron quickly shook his head as he took her face between his hands. "Emily please calm down. I might be able to get you somewhere else. Ok? But you have to trust me."

Emily let her tongue swipe along her bottom lip as her breathing calmed, her dark eyes staring into his. She nodded slowly, feeling his strength overpower her as he gave her a comforting hug. "I trust you, Aaron."

…

David grunted as he moved throughout the kitchen, and made his way to his study with a brandy in hand. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw his son standing in front of his desk. "What is it son?"

"I did what you wanted, and Emily Prentiss no longer lives in this house."

His smile was wide as his fingers ran over his small goatee. "Good. Now leave my study, boy."

Aaron nodded quickly with his hands behind his back, making his way out of the room. He smiled to the butler and the two gardeners he passed as he walked through the kitchen, making his way to the glass door that led out to the backyard. When he was far enough down the hill in his backyard for no one to see him, his legs took him as fast as they could down to the little barn by their private lake. He pulled the back door open and poked his head in. "Hello?"

Emily smiled from her spot near her homemade 'bathroom', a big pile of hay near a huge tin she called her bathtub. "Hi Aaron."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I am so sorry it's short, but I needed to update :o !

…

Aaron felt relief float through his body as he saw the young girl smiling his way. He quickly walked in and shut the door behind him, running up to her, seeing the candlelight make her skin a golden ivory. "Is everything alright, miss?"

Emily blushed as she nodded, setting a couple curls behind her ear. "I'm perfectly fine, sir. But you needn't call me miss."

"Why not, Emilia?"

"Because I am no where near a miss, my kind sir. I am a homeless woman who's loved ones do not love her anymore."

Aaron knelt on the soft ground before her and pulled her to her feet, taking her soft hands in his. "If I may, Miss Emilia of the Prentiss manor, I will give you all the love I can. I shall be your best friend, and I will watch over you so no one will harm you any longer."

Emily bit her lip as she sucked in a breath, pulling him to stand in front of her and she quickly began dusting his jacket and pants. "You shall do no such thing, Aaron. I am capable of looking after myself. I do not need a master to look over me." She looked up into his eyes and hesitantly ran her finger down his cheek. "I shall be fine on my own."

"Emily, I do not plan to be your master. I plan to be your friend." He quietly kissed her head before sitting them down on the square of hay. "If that is alright with you."

"But si-"

"Do not call me sir, Emily."

Emily sighed as she frowned at him. "Aaron, there is no use in being a friend to someone like me. I cannot bring you anything, and I am not smart. I'm not very good at intellectual conversation."

Aaron chuckled as he scratched his temple. "Emily, you are far more intellectual than I thought someone could be. And you're very beautiful, so it'll be easy to pay attention unlike all those old men I have to speak with everyday."

Emily smiled before giggling slightly, her hands still in his. "That is sweet, Aaron."

"Of course it is. It came from me."

Her laugh was loud as she nodded, her fingers drawing over his palms lightly. "Aaron?"

Aaron let himself bite his own lip as he looked at her doe like eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey chickadees! I wanna let you know this was extremely uncomfortable to write, but I really wanted to do it! So be as honest as you need!

…

Emily watched the birds on the lake from behind the barn's front sliding door, making sure no one from another field could see her. The sun that started to set made a beautiful collection of colors in the sky, and she bit her lip as her hand gripping the edge of the door. "Aaron?"

Aaron turned from Emily's tub he was filling and looked to the girl by the door. "What is it, Emily?"

"Come look at the sky. It's truly beautiful."

Aaron stood after setting the pitcher of water down next to the tub and slowly made his way to the brunette behind the door. He laid one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he looked up to the pink and orange sky. "It's exquisite. You're right Emily."

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat as she slowly lowered her gaze to the man's hand on her hip, his fingers drawing slow circles over the cotton of her dress. "Aaron? What do you suppose you're doing?"

He quickly took his hands away and backed up slightly before watching her turn to him, her brown eyes nervous. "Emily, my greatest apologies. I did not mean t-"

"Aaron, it's alright." She smiled softly before taking a tentative step forward, her hands clasped in front of her. "I understand, I do. You did not mean to 'fondle', I guess. You were admitting comfort, weren't you?"

Aaron nodded slightly and smiled, letting a nervous chuckle pass his lips. "Yes, Emily. I'm sorry for misconstruing."

Emily bit her lip before nodding, her eyes going to the half filled tub. "Aaron, I cannot bathe in there."

"Why not?"

The young woman's eyes began to tear and she let out an uncomfortable laugh. "I have never bathed myself. My mother had my father do it for me, and I do not really know how. My father thought I wasn't smart enough to even wash myself, and now that I think of it, because of him I can't do it. I know, it sounds very stupid, but I honestly do not know how."

Aaron smiled softly before walking up to the brunette, kissing her soft forehead and wiping a tear from her pale cheek. "Emily, I can help you if you like. I promise not to fondle anything, because that would be amazingly stupid of me. Especially if you did not ask for it."

Emily looked up to him before nodding slowly, her eyes flickering to his lips as he squeezed her shoulders. "Ok. Maybe you should finish filling the bucket while I undress."

Aaron nodded as he watched her walk away, closing the bar door just enough so there was still a little orange sunlight peeking through the crack, casting a light shadow on the straws of hay that lay over the hard soil underneath their feet. He kneeled back in front of the bucket, his back turned to her as he took the pitcher of warm water and poured the rest into the steel circle. The bucket was almost three quarters of the way filled, and Aaron stood to dust his pants when he turned his head.

Emily's dress was sprawled along the hay that littered the ground, just next to her boots and socks. His mouth fell open as he watched her unzip her tight bustier that covered her torso, and his eyes immediately widened and he felt his heart begin to beat harder when it fell to the floor. He watched as she bent down while taking off her white lacey underwear, the fabric sliding down her long legs. When she looked up to him, her mouth was closed, her tongue licking her top lip as her eyes darkened slightly. "Is it all ready?"

Aaron's eyes softened as she stood, watching her form straighten as she walked his way. He nodded and took her hand, helping her slowly step into the warm bucket filled with water.

He watched as she sat down, her knees immediately going to her chest, but he stopped her.

Emily looked up to his equally brown eyes when his hand touched her leg, hearing the soft winds just outside. "What is it?"

Her voice was soft and he languidly left a kiss on her cheek. "Do not hide yourself, Emilia. You are beautiful in every way, including this one."

Emily looked down to the water before nodding, stretching her legs as far as they could in the metal tub. The warm water inched its way up to just above her navel, her fingers itching to cover her chest, but when she saw the comfort in his eyes as he looked to her, she nodded slowly, laying her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she felt the warm water run over her neck and chest. She felt his soft hands run over her shoulders, pushing her hair to the side so the soap only ran over her arms. She silently sighed as she felt his presence behind her, his hands hesitantly going just above her breasts. "You can touch me, Aaron."

She let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders when she heard him breathe harder and felt the bubbles from the soap enter the water and surround her knees that barely showed just above the water. Her eyes immediately popped open when she felt his fingers inch down her breasts, the soap sliding down over the tender pink centers. Her breath quickened when she felt him tower over her, his hands passing the rest of her chest and going down to her stomach, his lips pressing against her ear. "I wouldn't do that Emily. It's ok."

Emily nodded absently as her eyes closed once again, his hands gathering water and spilling it all over her ebony hair. His hands began working the soap into her curly black tendrils, excess soap running down her long neck. "Is this alright Emily?"

"Yes."

Aaron felt himself tense at the moan that escaped her lips, and he shook his head as he grabbed the pitcher, filling it with warm water once again. He poured it over her dark hair, watching as the soap quickly disappeared. "Emily?"

Emily turned her head, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "Yes Aaron?"

"Would you like your towel now?"

"Yes please."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Sorry if there was any confusion, but Emily's name is Emilia. Emily is her nickname. And I know this is short and I'm sorry, I just needed to update! Again! Now please enjoy!

…

Emily felt her damp hair slowly curling tighter and she ran her hands over the soft cotton night dress Aaron had taken from his mother's old closet for her. She bit her lip as she looked down at the dress, her fingers caressing the thin hem that went down to her ankles. Her eyes immediately flickered as she turned her head, hearing the barn door open, her senses on full alert before she saw that familiar face. Her breath returned to normal.

Aaron smiled wide as he ran over to the brunette sitting on a small patch of hay they had spread out to create her bed. "Emily! I got you everything you need for at least seven days. Alright?"

Emily watched with amusement as he set down everything in front of her, including four blankets, a gallon of water and a few snacks he had stolen from the kitchen up at the main house. She tucked her legs under her, her left hand holding her up as it sat on the hay. "Aaron, all I asked for was a blanket so I don't get chilled."

Aaron quickly nodded and looked up to Emily, his smile still gracing his features. "I know, I really know. But I thought I would give you what I thought you needed and what you deserved. Oh! Tomorrow I will bring you dinner at around five. Is that alright?"

The younger brunette only nodded, her soft eyes glancing over his features. "That sounds perfect, Aaron."

Once there was a blanket covering the hay and one acting as a pillow, Emily laid down on the now slightly comfortable bed. She looked up to see Aaron blowing out the candles that surrounded the barn, the only lights she had. "Aaron?"

"Yes Emily?"

Emily bit her lip as she sat up on her elbows, her brown eyes connecting with his. "Will you sleep in here with me?"

Aaron watched as she fiddled with the top of the dark blue blanket covering her, and slowly nodded his head, his lips forming an 'o' so he could blow out the last candle. "Of course I will, Emily. Anything I can do for you, I will."

Emily laid on her side, her eyes slowly fluttering closed as she felt another blanket being draped over her body, his warm body coming up behind her with his arm around her waist. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he whispered into the air, his voice husky and dark like the night.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight to you Aaron. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily woke up to the slight sounds of murmuring in her ear. She bit her lip as she tried to sit up, finding it difficult when she felt Aaron's arm surround her waist. After finding she couldn't sit up with his muscles around her, she laid back down and turned in his arms, her face just next to his. "Aaron?"

Silence.

Emily giggled quietly as Aaron's nose wiggled, and she gently pressed her fingers to his chest. "Aaron, wake up."

The large brunette beside her grunted uncharacteristically before lazily opening one eye, kissing the crown of her head. "Good morning, Emily. Did you sleep well?"

Emily nodded against his neck as his arms tightened around her blanket covered waist. "You have no idea how well I slept." She felt herself blush as his eyes looked down to hers. "Did you dream about anything, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded his head, pushing a curl behind her ear as he felt her fingers toy with a button on his shirt. "Actually yes. I dreamt of me and some brunette maiden, but I could not see her face. We were laying down just like you and I are now, but we were in a bed in a room so big we could fit four of the house dogs in there."

Emily bit her lip as she nuzzled her nose into his neck urging him on.

"She kissed me slightly and I to her, then we shed the clothing we had and ravished each other the entire night until dawn appeared through our window. She had done more to me than I to her, I suppose you could say. She was quite the woman." He looked down to the woman by his side and laid a small kiss to her forehead. "What about you, Emily?"

Emily smiled up at him before taking a breath, finding comfort as the warmth of his body turned off her chills. "You were teaching me to ride a horse."

Aaron smiled down to the brunette before letting out a laugh. "That's all?"

Emily nodded as she backed up a bit, letting herself look up into his bright brown eyes. "That is all. Well, I mean I fell off a time or two, but you helped me back up and finally taught me how to do it right." She watched as his eyes darkened with a certain passion she'd only seen when he was bathing her. "Aaron? What is it?"

Aaron let his head swoop down, closing in on the younger girl before their lips met. He felt her tense in his arms, so he let his fingers travel through her hair, his thumb coming down to rub across her soft cheek.

Emily shook her head and pulled away from the lips she'd been dreaming about since she first met him. She felt herself suck her pink lips into her mouth, getting up off of her bed and stumbling slightly over the watering can in the center of the barn. "What was that?"

Aaron immediately got up from the bed and ran over to the brunette, grasping her shoulders so she didn't fall over one of the many bails of hail around them. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I was just…I g-guess I just thought I felt something." He felt his pride drop as Emily quickly shook her head, her expression stunned while she looked up to him. "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

There was a pregnant silence as Emily bit her lip again, her hand going out to grasp his. "Aaron, I understand that you felt something. Whatever the feeling might be, it's your feeling made by your own heart and I wont question that. But you cannot just kiss me while we're laying down. I looked to you for comfort, but what you just did was not the kind of comfort I needed you for."

Aaron let his head hand for a moment before he looked to her, feeling her thumb run over his knuckles as her naturally wide eyes looked up to him. "Emily I am sorry. But if it is ok with you, I do not feel I need to change my feelings." He felt a smile grow over his face as she quickly nodded, a hesitant chuckle escaping her lips. "I will not do anything to you, and I'm sorry I just tried. But I do want to let you know I am quite fond of you."

Emily smiled softly as she nodded her head. "I'm fond of you too."


	9. Chapter 9

After almost a fortnight of kisses to the forehead and cheek, sneaking glances and simple touches, Emily began to get annoyed. A woman could only take so much of the hungry glances the man she liked kept sending her way. But of course when she tells him to stay away for now, and give her time, letting him know she's fond of him and giving him the tiniest inkling of hope, he backs off completely.

Emily lifted the skirt of her dress before sitting herself onto the bank of the lake that sat outside her barn. She felt the sun bet onto her dark head as she pulled her knees to her chest, smiling as she felt the small breeze of mist hit the back of her thighs. She reached down to her feet, removing both boots and socks before standing back up, breathing in the soft air as the small pieces of grass made their way between her toes.

Her hair flew behind her shoulders as her fingers went to the first button of her light blue dress. She let her eyes wander over the scenery as she shed her dress, letting it drop onto the ground behind her. Her smile was soft as she began walking towards the water, giggling slightly when her toes hit the cold flow.

…

Aaron's hand began to ache underneath the handle of the pail in his grip. He had gotten up early just to run down to town, giving his driver the day off so he wouldn't know he would be shopping for the little lady that lived in his barn.

In the basket was fish and bread, and in his other hand was a small bag that contained a new outfit he knew she would love. It was a dark red with puffed sleeves, which then created thinner and skinnier sleeves from the elbow to the wrist. It buttoned from the collar to the pelvis, and the torso would hug her body in the finest of ways. The train was flattering, yet subtle, as it flowed from her waist down to the hell of her foot.

Aaron smiled to himself, thanking the doorman of his house once he got inside and the large oak door was shut behind him. But his eyes immediately widened when he saw his father standing before him, another glass of brandy in his hand. "Father?"

David nodded his head to his son, his eyes hardening on the red fabric that caught his glance. "Good morning son. How has your day been so far?"

"Well f-father, it's already a sunset after breakfast. So it is nowhere near supper yet, and I went to town to pick up some merchandise that was needed."

The older man studied his son before walking up to him, glancing down into the pail his son was holding. "What is the fish for, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head and gave a small smile to his father. "I thought it would be nice to have for dinner, so I got it for the cook to prepare later."

David nodded once again before taking a sip from his glass and walking back towards the staircase. "I wont question the dress, Aaron. I just hope that it's not for you."

…

Her head popped up from under the greenish-blue water, breathing in a large gulp of air as she ran her hands over her wet hair. Her eyes opened as she used her arms and legs to tread in the water that surrounded her, her grin widening as she saw Aaron walking down the hill towards the lake. She waited until he had reached where she had shed her clothes to wave her hand to him. "Hello Aaron!"

Aaron smiled out to her, shielding his eyes with a hand as the sun set out to blind him. "Emily, what are you doing out there?"

"I thought I would come out for an afternoon swim before I had to go back inside to bathe." She watched as his brown eyes immediately darkened and he gestured over to her. "Aaron, what is it?"

"Come back here, Emily! Now!"

Emily quickly nodded as she swam to shore, watching as his eyes immediately glued to her body when her underwear stuck to her, her hair flattened against her neck and forehead. "Aaron what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Aaron quickly gathered her things from the ground before putting a hand on her back and pushing her back into the barn, shutting the door tight.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as Aaron hurriedly put her blue dress back on her, buttoning it all the way up to the hollow of her throat. "Aaron tell me what is wrong."

"Emily, my father could have easily laid his eyes on you."

The brunette's eyes widened as she felt her dress cling to her chest and lower back area. "Has he?"

"No! But Emily, he easily could have!"

Emily shook her head as she watched the taller man walk around her, setting a pale bucket near the fire pit they had created. "Oh Aaron, I am so sorry. I forgot that he had become the 'beholder', if you will, to your land. I have not seen him since he evicted me."

Aaron looked up from the wood he had began rubbing together and sighed, gesturing for the young woman to come to him. Once she was kneeling by his side, he set a kiss to her cheek before continuing to rub the sticks of wood in the pile of soot created from their last fire. "Darling, next time you have to be more careful, alright? If you are seen by him you will no longer be allowed to stay here."

Emily bit her lip as she nodded her head, looking beyond her shoulder as her eyebrow quirked. "Aaron, what is the fish and grain for?"

"It's not grain, Emmy. It's bread."

"Is that not the same thing?"

"You use grain to make the bread."

"Yes but in technicality, is it not the same thing?"

"Ok yes! It's the same. Are you satisfied now?"

Emily smiled as she shook her head, her thumbs fiddling in her lap. "Not entirely."

Aaron gave her a smirk before smiling down to the fire that had just begun underneath the wood and his calloused fingertips. "What else, Emily?"

"What is the dress for, Aaron?"

Aaron immediately froze as his fingers began to throw small bits of hay into the fire. "Oh. The red one?"

Emily nodded as she continually studied his face. "Yes."

"The one by the bread?"

"Yes."

"The one wit-"

"Yes Aaron! The one by the bread. The one that's red. The one that was obviously meant for me!"

Aaron gave her a nervous smile as he took her by her shoulders, sitting her butt down on the soft ground in front of him, her legs laying to her side. He picked up the dress and smiled down at it, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. "I thought, because your birthday was coming up and I will not be here on that specific day, I could get you something beautiful. I tried to search for something that was up to standards with your beauty, but all I could find was this."

Emily held a delicate hand over her mouth as she looked at the dress fully in her friend's hands. "Oh Aaron, this is so beautiful."

"And like I said, not even as beautiful as you are Emily."

Emily shook her head as she looked up to his face, her eyes watering as she watched a genuine smile wink her way. "This is so beautiful, Aaron. You are the sweetest man."

Aaron smiled at the younger woman before laying the dress into her lap, watching as her tears made blood red drips in the dress' fabric. "Do you like it, Emily?"

The younger woman gave a wide smile as one of her tears dripped onto her bottom lip. "Aaron, I love it."

The couple's joined eyes never once looked away as they both began to lean closer, their lips brushing only slightly as their breath was hot between them. Aaron felt her eyelashes hit his as their eyes locked on each other's lips, their voices as soft as the light glowing beside them. "Do you want to kiss me, Emily?"

Emily gave a nervous chuckle as her voice was husked. "I have never sinned with a man before, Aaron. The first time, you caught me when I was not ready. And now that I am, I am so nervous."

"Just feel, Emily."

Her dark eyes lifted as their noses touched, their equally soft orbs connecting as he whispered once again. "Just feel."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's eyes darkened, her lashes fluttering slightly as Aaron's breath became hotter and hotter against her lips. Her breath quickened when she felt his rough palm cradle her left cheek, his fingers roaming through her curls. "Aaron…"

Aaron shook his head before rubbing the pad of his thumb across her pink lips. "Emilia Prentiss, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

The younger brunette gave a wary chuckle, shivering as she felt his forehead lean against hers. "Didn't you hear your father, Aaron? I am no woman."

"Oh Emily… you know that what he has spoken of is not true. I have known you for awhile now, and you could be no more of a lady. The way you sit and cross your legs on a bale of hay or in front of the blazing fire, the way your delicate fingers brush the ebony hair away from the alabaster color of your skin." He smiled softly before laying a kiss to her closed eyes. "And those eyes that make me fall for you every time I look into them… that's what makes you such a beautiful woman. The emotions in your beautiful chocolate eyes are more real than the ones you express on your face, dear Emilia."

Emily's eyes began to water as she bit her lip. "How can you not think less of me?"

Aaron smiled before laying a kiss to her nose, his forehead still resting against hers. "You have done nothing that would make me think less of you, Emily. What has happened in your life was not to your fault. You have to know that, sweetheart."

Emily shook her head, her tongue licking her bottom lip as she took a breath. "I am not special enough to be your sweetheart, Aaron."

"Emily you have to learn to not doubt what you do. Enough with the negativity. You are special enough, you are strong enough. You are beautiful enough."

The young woman lifted her eyes to his as she took a quiet inhale, their brown eyes melding together. "So, follow my heart? Am I allowed?"

Aaron laughed lightly and watched her smile in return. "You needn't ask permission, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened as her fingers bunched the material of his jacket. "I can do as I please?"

"Always."

The brunette's dark eyes immediately made their way to his pink lips before she felt them close, blackness haunting her vision. Her mother always said there would be 'tingles' or a pleasant scratch when it was a lady's first kiss.

She was right.

Their lips slowly fused together, each brunette rising on their knees and their chests pressing together. Aaron's hands gripped the lady's waist, while Emily's fingers threaded themselves through her partner's dark hair. The kiss was soft and tender as Aaron tilted his head, getting a better angle for this lovely moment they were sharing. When he heard an intake of air through her nostrils, he smiles against her lips. His body vibrating with passion when her moan shook his lips. "Emily…"

Emily slowly backed away from the man before her, her hands still in his hair as she smiled at him. "Wow."

"Yes. That was magnificent, sweetheart."

Emily's smile widened as she bounced on her knees. "Let's do it again!"

Aaron laughed aloud before dipping down and kissing his lover again. "So you're fond of this?"

Emily smiled against the older man's lips, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "Quite."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Short, I know and I'm sorry!**

**A/N 2 - Written for JayJe**

…

Old eyes drooping as fingers curled around the glass in hand, David watched his son pick the suitcase up off of the floor and head for the front door. "Son?"

Aaron turned his head to see his father on the last step of the staircase, with of course a glass of signature brandy in hand. He nodded slowly as his hand tightened around his suitcase's handle, his jacket handing from his other arm. "What is it, father?"

David nodded to the younger man and stepped off onto the ground floor, his black shoes as shiny as the glossed floor. "So today's the day, huh?"

Aaron sighed before setting his bag down on the floor, shoving his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "Do not pretend as if you don't know, father. I have reminded you almost every day for the past fortnight."

"Aaron do not use that tone with me. It was only a joke."

Aaron's shoulders stiffened before picking his bag up from the floor. "Wasn't at all funny."

David nodded slowly before walking to his son, his fingers dusting off the black of Aaron's jacket. "Remember son, I do support you. Through anything." His eyes softened on the taller man before him. "Loving is not something I will ever be familiar with. But I do trust you with my life."

The younger man stared into his father's eyes, nodding slightly before opening the door. "Goodbye father."

David's shoulders slouched as the door slammed in his face, the liquor in his glass slushing slightly before he turned to face the kitchen door. He idly sauntered through the small door and into the pristine kitchen, his eyes glaring at each and every servant that passed his way.

The light shone above his head as he walked to the back door, staring out the window with an eyebrow arched when he saw his son walk slowly down the hill.

Hadn't he just left for a job interview?

His eyes followed Aaron down the hill and to the barn, and then David's eyes glared when he saw _that_ woman slide the door open. _That_ woman who had refused him what he desired. _That _woman who he had kicked out of his house!

He watched as Emily stood on her toes and kissed his son, and he could tell from as far away as he was, their brown eyes locked before giving each other smiles.

David smiled. He could have fun with this…


	12. Chapter 12

Emily sat at the door of the barn, the wood cracked slightly so maybe an inch or two of the scenery outside was visible to the brunette. She smiled when a small bluebird landed not too far from the door, it's wings flapping against a muddy spot on the ground.

The sky's deep blues and dark grays slowly swirled around the tips of the barn's roof, the trees swaying with the subtle breeze that blew from the heavens.

The brunette's hand went out to touch the small bird before a figure popped into view, her hand flinching back as if she had touched s burning fire. She let her eyes widen as she stumbled onto her feet, her fingers wiping down the dirt on her dress and swiping the hair from her face. "Master David."

David's hard eyes shined as he opened the barn door, smiling in at the brunette before him. "Emilia. It's been awhile since we've laid eyes on one another."

Emily nodded slowly, her heart beating it's way up her throat. "Y-Yes sir, it has."

"So tell me, were you ever going to share with me that you were still living on my land?"

"Well I di-"

"Let me answer that for you, Emilia." His voice was deep and steady. "You were not. You were not going to inform me you were still accustomed here, nor were you going to tell me that you were in a relationship with my son."

Emily's eyes widened as David took a step into the barn, the outside light getting darker by the second. "Excuse me?"

David grinned at the younger woman before marching towards her and grabbing her arm, pulling her hard against his chest. "Since when did I allow you to be around my son? Did I ever once tell you that you were permitted to be with him? Converse with him?" He spit on her cheek, gaining a whimper from the petite brunette. "NO! I NEVER once allowed you those rights!"

Emily yanked her arm from the older man's grip and wiped her sleeve against her cheek, disgusted when she saw his saliva on the dark red material. "If I may ask, what is so wrong with your son being with someone like me?"

"That is the point right there, Emilia. Because you are 'you'. People like you do not belong with people such as Aaron and I." He shrugged. "Besides, you have disobeyed me once again."

The brunette's eyes sharpened as her back stiffened, her shoulders intent on being as straight as they could be. "Someone like I? I am a strong and compassionate woman, Master David. And I would like for you to treat me as that."

The older man laughed aloud before gripping her by the neck.

Emily's eyes immediately widened and her hands went to her neck, her fingers tightening around his meaty hand. "Sir please!"

David brought his face close to hers; close enough to feel her heat. To feel her heart beating frantically in her throat. "You think I will condone this behavior? You were kicked off of my land, and I intend for it to stay that way."

"But sir! I have nowhere to go. That is the only reason I stayed in the first place."

David's eyes looked into the brunette's and smirked when he saw her glistening fear ever so present. "Then you shall stay. You shall stay with me here." He threw her down to the ground, a familiar smile creping onto his face as he saw her face hit the dirt. He quickly spun on his heel and marched outside, his hand gripping the handle of the barn's back door and slamming it closed.

Emily looked up from her spot on the floor and widened her eyes. She quickly scrambled herself onto her feet and ran to the door, her warm hands slapping against the wood of the door. "David! David please stop this!"

Then she heard it, and her eyes widened.

That unforgettable sound.

The latch had snapped shut.

Emily's breath started to come out in short pants as her fists pounded against the door.

She was locked in.

"David I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you ask of me if you let me out!" Her voice was trembling as tears flooded her gaze, her eyes flickering around the room.

She quickly walked over to her bath and picked up a lamp beside the tub, her fingers burning slightly as she wrapped them around the handle. "There has got to be another way out."

With her eyes and feet moving to fast around the room, a patch of mud made it's way into her path and sent her falling fast to the ground, the lamp flying from her fingers.

A bright light caused Emily's eyes to flicker up, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a bale of hay immediately setting on fire.

Emily shook her head as a couple tears fell down her cheeks, the already smoky air making it's way into her lungs. "DAVID!"


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron's smile was wide as he sauntered along the quiet dirt road, his briefcase in hand as he made his way home. He had gotten the job as a doctor downtown, and his first day was tomorrow. His attitude couldn't be brighter as he found himself at the front of his house, his feet immediately turning him towards the back hill instead of the front door.

He let his eyes quickly seek out the barn before he left his briefcase behind, running down towards the wooden house down by the lake with a smile on his face. Once he got to the door, his hand immediately went for the handle. "Emily! You'll never guess what happened!"

Aaron's eyes immediately darkened as he yanked on the handle, doing it again and again before his hand started to burn. "Emily? Open the door, sweetie."

He heard a faint cry on the other end of the door before his head turned seeing his father standing before him with a grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I didn't know about this? You and this young tramp getting together?"

Aaron glared at his father with raging brown eyes, his hands pulling themselves from the handle before walking over and pushing the older man until he fell to the ground. "You think this is funny? You locked my girlfriend in!"

David smiled from his spot in the mud. "That is the least of your worries, son."

The younger man squinted to his father before turning back around, watching in disbelief as his butler came over the hill with a gas can in hand. "What on earth are you doing?"

The white haired man shook his head sadly before looking down to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Master Aaron. But I cannot be terminated. I need to listen to your father."

"My father is a crazy man! Just because he doesn't get what he wants, he goes off like someone's killed his truest love!" His muscles tightened and back stiffened as he pointed to the older man he cared so much for. "If you do this, I'll become that crazy man. Please, just leave my poor Emily and I alone."

The older man looked to the boy he considered a son, his hands trembling as he slowly set the can to the ground. "You're right, Aaron. I'm sorry."

Aaron smiled wide at the older man and watched him slowly walk away. But his glee was soon forgotten when the can was hit by a gust of wind, knocking it over and banging the spout against the wood of the barn, the liquid spilling everywhere. "No!"

…

"Aaron!"

The black, ominous smoke continued to invade her lungs as she got up from her spot on the muddy ground, her flimsy feet running for the farthest wall and her hands banging loudly. "Aaron! Aaron please help me!"

Emily's head swirled around when she heard that familiar crackling sound, and her eyes went wide when she saw a liquid seeping through from the outside, the opposite wall becoming engulfed in flames when the fluid hit the burning pile of hay.

Her eyes watered as she yanked on the handle of the door, her arms slightly sagging as she felt her body become heavier and heavier. "Please, oh please help me!"

She heard a shout on the other end as she once again fell to the ground, ashes spreading along her ivory cheeks as her back hit the floor. Her breath came out in pants as she looked up to the ceiling, feeling the fiery embers fall along her body as she the roof began to light up. "Aaron…"

…

The young man took the axe from the horse shed before running back over to the burning barn, glaring at his father as he stood from the mud. "Get away!"

David threw the younger man his sardonic smile before dusting off his pants, his fingers rubbing away the dirt and gravel. "Now, why would I do that? I don't want to miss the show."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – I'm hoping that everyone's heard of this new rule that the FanFiction board has come up with. They're removing almost all inappropriate and 'adult' based stories. (most M rated) To stop this, please sign this very important petition**. petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# **We need all the help we can get, guys! Please and thank you!**

**…**

Aaron's eyes were hard as his hands tightened around the wooden handle of the axe. He swung it back for the first time before bringing it down full force on the lock and handle of the barn door. Once more, twice more, the older man's eyes began to shine and smile when he saw the lock begin to deform and dent. "Emily? Can you hear me?"

No answer.

The brunette let out a grunt as he once again swung the axe and let the bit of it slice the lock of the door straight in half.

His eyes widened before throwing the axe to the muddy ground, his hands quickly grabbing at the steaming handle and throwing the wooden door open. "Emily!"

David grinned from behind his son, letting a dark laugh come from his throat as he watched the smoke seep from the barn. "Son do you really believe that you've saved her in time?"

Aaron ignored the older man as he ran into the burning barn, his eyes stinging once the embers and smoke hit his corneas. "Emily? Sweetheart, you have to answer me!"

No answer.

"Em where are you?"

Aaron quickly got onto his knees, his hands frantically running across the hay covered floor for a hand or a piece of a dress, even a shoe that came from his beautiful brunette to let him know that she would be ok.

His hand ran across the floor as he heard the fire burning the roof of the very building.

And then his dark eyes widened.

He felt a finger.

"Emily!"

Aaron crawled over to the unconscious woman, his eyes watering when he saw her pale face covered in ashes and scalding mud. He let his hands slip under her delicate body before slowly lifting her off the ground, cradling her against his chest before rushing out of the barn.

The brunette laid his love down near the hill, a safe distance away from the building with smoke seeping through every crack of the wood. His eyes flew up to see the workers of his manor rushing down the hill, and as his hands went to his girlfriend's face, his voice bellowed to the maids and butlers who's eyes were wide with concern. "Get the house doctor!"

David watched as his son's hands cradled the brunette woman's face, his lips pressing to her forehead and cheeks as he tried to wake her. "Do you really believe that that is going to help?"

"LEAVE!"

The older man gave a shake of the head, watching as the servants from his house began to crowd around the two on the grass. "Son, do not use that to-"

"I will use whatever tone I please!" Aaron's eyes were hard as he looked to his father, his jaw tensing as he seemed to let out an animalistic type of growl. "You have done enough! This is a young woman who has been punished enough, and now she may DIE because of you! You are the worst man to ever walk this planet and I hope, for everyone's sake, that you soon will be buried in it!"

David felt his shoulders slack slightly when he saw the angry tears in the younger man's eyes. His tongue ran across his top lip before giving a nod of the head, walking past the couple and the rest of the house members and making his way back inside.

Aaron let out a grunt as he watched his old man leave the scene, and his eyes quickly made their way to the woman beside him. "Milly! You need to get the fire out, and get someone to call Dr. Reid!"

The older woman nodded before rushing back over near the house, taking two others with her to grab buckets to fill with water.

Aaron looked up to the house, his eyes widening as he frantically began to wave his hand. "Dr. Reid!"

The young man walked as quickly as he could down the hill, his shined shoes continuing to sparkle as he made his way through the muddy grass to get to the unconscious brunette lying on a dry piece of land. "What's happened?"

"My father locked her inside the barn." Aaron shook his head as the young doctor knelt beside his girl, watching as he immediately set his fingers to the brunette's neck and his ear going to her chest. "Please just tell me that she's alright."

Dr. Reid gave a nod, his eyes vacant as his hands blindly searched through his medical bag. His long fingers quickly grabbed onto his stethoscope before laying it next to him, his hands then tugging open the first few buttons of the woman's blood red dress. He pressed the chestpiece just under the hollow of the brunette's slender neck, and after a few long seconds, a smile appeared on the young doctor's face. "I can hear her heart beat."

Aaron smiled wide as he watched the younger man set his hands on the young woman's chest, pushing slightly before letting the brunette's mouth to open, blowing air back into her throat and lungs.

The brunette woman's chest lifted slightly, but her eyes remained closed. Her body unmoving.

The young doctor set his mouth to the unconscious woman's once more, breathing a clear breath into her chest.

Nothing.

Aaron's eyes began to tear as he watched Dr. Reid work on the woman he so truly loved, watching as the young man's hands began to frantically push at her chest. "Come on, Emily. I know you can do it."

Dr. Reid's eyes hardened in concentration before he dove back in, breathing into the woman's mouth one more time. He let a long, clean breath of air escape from his body and make its way into hers, one hand pinching the brunette's nose and the other cradling her chin.

Then his eyes widened.

The brunette coughed up into his mouth.

Both men pulled away and watched in amazement as the woman beneath them began to choke, a smoky looking type of gas coming out of her mouth, her eyes immediately opening as she felt the need to hack up a lung.

Aaron felt his heart stop as he smiled down to the now breathing woman, his eyes stinging as he helped her slowly sit up, his hand rubbing slowly up and down her back. He grinned before setting his lips to the brunette's cheek, swiping his thumb across the corner of her mouth as he let her hack the rest of the smoke from her body. "Thank God you're alright, Princess. I was so worried."

Emily's hazy eyes looked up to the man beside her, the back of her hand wiping across her mouth to get rid of the drool that had landed there. "Aaron?"

"It's me, sweetie."

The brunette slowly nodded her head, letting him hug her to his strong chest as her eyes went to the barn not too far away from where she sat. "Oh my God…"

Aaron looked up to see the smoking building now put out of all its flames, Milly and two other women walking back over to the crowd with smiles on their faces. The roof was completely incinerated, the door and walls of the barn smoking as the last embers from the fire fell to the ground. "I know." He shook his head, kissing his girlfriend's temple as he felt her snuggle into his chest. "But you're alright, Emily."

Emily bit her lip as she gave a nod of the head, her eyes watering as she clutched onto Aaron's arms that surrounded her shaking body. "Yeah. I'm alright."


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Reid nodded to himself as he pulled his stethoscope away from Emily's pale chest, letting her button her dress back up while he picked up his medical bag from the floor. "I think you'll be just fine, Emily. Your breathing is back to normal and I've gotten all the debris from your throat that I could." He looked to the brunette that sat on the couch, Aaron's arms encircling her small body and bringing her close to his body. "How do you feel?"

Emily sat straighter on the couch, leaning into the older man's touch while her eyes trained themselves on the doctor. "My throat hurts just a bit, but other than that I feel fine."

"Headache, miss? Any dizziness?"

She shook her head. "I feel just a tad tired."

Dr. Reid gave a smile, nodding his head. "That's normal." He waved to the dark haired couple, smiling once more before he made his way to the door. "I'll show myself back to my room, and you just relax."

Aaron tightened his arms around the young woman, laying a kiss to her silky hair when he felt her cuddle into him. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

Emily let out a sigh. "I'm just fine, thank you." Her eyes traveled around the enormous room, her hands finding his that clasped together near her stomach and squeezing hard. "Do we have to stay in here, Aaron?"

"What's the matter?"

The brunette shook her head. "I do not feel comfortable in here, Aaron." She closed her eyes, feeling the memories of David come back to her. "May we leave please?"

Aaron quickly untangled his arms from Emily's, kneeling in front of the young brunette and taking her small hands in his. "Sweetheart, the barn has burned down. We cannot go back to live there because it is no longer." He watched as those chocolate eyes open and look his way. "For the time being, we have to stay here."

"But your fath-"

"My father knows and I have told him off." He brought one of her pale hands to his lips and kissed his way along her knuckles. "He will not hurt you, alright? I **will** protect you."

Emily felt herself smile down to the older man, taking his face between her hands and bringing his lips to hers. Just as she broke away, she felt his fingers wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I believe you."

"Alright, break it up."

The couple let their heads spin, their equally dark eyes landing on the older man that stood in the sitting room's doorway. Aaron quickly made his way onto his feet, bringing Emily off the couch and letting her stand just beside him. "Father."

David nodded to his son, his hard eyes immediately landing on the timid looking brunette at his side. "I had the decency to let the maids pack both of your bags for you." He watched as Emily's eyes widened, and he grinned. "You are to leave before nightfall."

Aaron looked to the older man, his eyes hard. "Excuse me?"

"You are to leave my premises before nightfall. Must I make myself more clear?"

Emily shook her head, her hand firmly grasping Aaron's beside her. "Sir?"

Aaron scowled to his father. "You think you can run me out of my own home?"

"My home."

The younger man shook his head, feeling the brunette woman beside him tighten her grip on him. "This was my mother's home! My mother's home and my home, and then you just come from nowhere and try to take it from us!" His eyes hardened. "Now she's dead but you're still trying to take it away from me! She left everything to me because I am her only son and I will stay where I belong. Do you hear me?"

Not five minutes later, the dark haired couple stood outside the mansion's front door. Emily held her bag in her hand, watching as Aaron quickly lifted his from the dirty ground. "Aaron, it's ok. We can find somewhere else to-"

"No Emilia, it's not ok!" He began walking when he didn't see the tears in her eyes. "This was my mother's home, and now I'm no longer welcome here!" He shook his head, hearing her soft footsteps behind him. "He's taken everything from me except for you." When he heard a sniffle from behind, the older man spun around. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful woman crying, and he was immediately in front of her with his bag on the ground and his hands cupping her cheeks. "Emily?"

Emily shook her head, her fingers dropping her bag to the ground when she felt herself choke on her tears. "You called me Emilia."

Aaron felt his heart grow cold in his chest, his calloused fingers immediately wiping at the younger woman's tears. "Oh darling…" He quickly brought his lips to hers, holding her to him as hard as he could. "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I did not even notice."

"Its alr-"

"No, it's not alright! Yes, I'm allowed to be angered by what just happened but I should not be taking anything out on you." He watched as the brunette shook her head, feeling her soft skin against his hands. "What?"

Emily tried her best for a smile. "I understand Aaron, I do. But we are going to find somewhere better to live, I promise."

Aaron gave one last kiss to the brunette. "As long as I get to live with you."

...

**A/N – So I'm debating whether to end it here or to keep going with a couple ideas I have. Tell me what you want, people, and it shall happen!**


	16. Chapter 16

Her hand began to cramp around the handle of her suitcase as she continued walking beside the older man, a few strands of her dark hair matting to her forehead and neck. "Aaron, I feel a tad tired. Are you feeling at all tired?"

Aaron nodded in agreement as they made their way along the dirt path. "Very, darling. Very tired." He quickly reached down and took Emily's free hand in his. "But we'll find somewhere to stay soon. Are you alright for now, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"

Emily smiled tiredly over to the man by her side, squeezing his hand as she felt herself step onto a harder surface. "I am just perfect for now. Thank you for asking, Aaron."

The couple held each other close as they walked along a cobbled street, their eyes squinting as their gazes hit the street lamps that lit up the darkened night sky. Their journey that had gone on for hours abruptly came to an end when an older gentleman stopped his buggy just before them, cutting off their path that led to the middle of the small town. "Hey there kids."

Aaron held his girl to his side, feeling her tremble slightly as he gave a nod to the gentleman that sat in his buggy with the reins of his horse in hand. "Hello sir. Do you mind telling us what town we're in?"

"You're at the welcoming point of Pearly Oats."

Emily tilted her head to the side, her hand covering Aaron's that lay at her waist. "Pearly Oats?"

The older man gave a grunt as he eyed the young brunette. "No one said we were proud of the name."

Aaron nodded to the older gentleman, watching as his horse looked their way, its eyes large and dark. "Do you know of a place where we could possibly stay the night?"

"Ya' both can stay the night with me! My house is only a little ways up the block and over the bridge."

Aaron's eyes darkened as he felt Emily's fingers intertwine with his. "I was speaking of an Inn that might be open."

The older man slowly nodded his head, jerking his thumb behind him and towards the road. "There's a little place on Tyson's Corner. I can drop ya' there if ya' want."

Aaron gave a sigh before jumping into the back of the buggy, helping his girlfriend step up into the back with him. He held onto the brunette as they began to travel down the road, and he looked to the front of the wagon where the older man's back looked his way. "May I ask of your name, sir?"

He turned his head and grinned back to the couple behind him. "The name's Johnny. Johnny Valentine."

Emily cuddled into the side of her boyfriend, his arms wrapping around his waist as they went over a pothole in the road. "Does he look familiar to you, Aaron?"

Aaron looked from the woman beside him and over to the older gentleman who drove them along the road. His eyebrows scrunched slightly as he examined the gentleman before him and his girl. "Not in the slightest, darling. Why? Does he look familiar to you at all?"

Emily bit her lip, nodding as she laid her head on the older man's shoulder. "A little, yes. I just do not know why." She gave a tiny smile. "Maybe he used to work with my father."

Before the man next to her couple reply, the wagon jolted to a stop and the couple was flung forward.

Johnny looked back from his seat and his eyes widened, watching as the couple in the back of his buggy tried to stand themselves up from the wooden floor. "Are you two alright back there?"

Emily let out a very unladylike groan as the older man helped her to feet, staggering as she tried to regain her balance. "We're just fine, thank you." She waited for Aaron to jump out before her before smiling down to him, letting him take her by the waist and help her jump down to the cobble stoned ground beneath them.

The couple turned their gazes to the building beside them, taking in the wet and dirty bricks that made up the outer walls. Emily eyed the rickety shingles that made up the roof, watching as they practically swayed in the slight breeze that flew by while Aaron looked to the dark green entrance door that remained closed, a tiny light just above the bell that you would ring if wanting to enter.

Johnny jumped down from his seat on the buggy, grinning as he took the bags from both of the woman and younger gentleman's hands. "This is the place. We gotta go and ring that bell if ya' wanna get inside."

Emily felt Aaron squeeze her tight as she stayed by his side, following Johnny up the path and the front steps before his large hand dropped Aaron's bag so he could grab onto the string that dangled below the bell.

A tall blond woman answered the door, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at the people who stood at her doorstep. "May I help you?"

Aaron's eyes widened when he saw how scandelously the woman before him was dressed, and he quickly averted his eyes back up to hers, watching as she grinned at him as if he were her prey. "Hello Miss. We were wondering if you had any rooms available."

The blond gave a slow nod, moving her eyes from the man over to the young brunette who stood before her. She smiled wide as she looked her up and down, giving a giggle when she watched her doe eyes widen. "You dance, honey?"

Emily looked at the woman quizically, doing her best to give a nod as Aaron held her to his side. "I think, yes. I sometimes dance by myself to practice. Why?"

She gave a laugh before sticking out her hand, feeling the younger woman grip on tight. "The name's Diane. Yours?"

"My name is Emily, and this is Aaron."

Diane winked towards the brunette man that stood before her. "Hey handsome."

Aaron nodded, saying goodbye to Johnny as he ran back down the steps. "So you have a room?"

"Yeah we got a room." She turned her head and waved her hand to someone in the house. "Ashley! Come on over her."

Emily and Aaron watched as a redhead made her way to the door, smiling at both of them before looking over to her friend. "What do they need?"

Diane gave a grin to the woman beside her as she gestured to the couple who stood in the doorway. "These two need a room."

Ashley looked over to the brunette woman in the doorway and grinned. "So you dance?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed before letting out a tiny laugh. "Sure."

The redhead quickly grabbed onto Emily's arm and dragged her into the house, pulling her through the dimly lit hallways and towards the sitting room. "Come on! If you're gonna reside here than you have to meet our bunny mother."

Emily stopped beside the woman, feeling goosebumps pop out onto her skin when a small woman in just a bra and panties walk out of the sitting room and up a small set of stairs. "Bunny mother?"

"Well sweetie, what kind of a brothel would we be if we didn't have a house mother?"


	17. Chapter 17

Emily's dark eyes widened as she felt Ashley pull her through the home, her feet scurrying along the carpet to keep up with the redhead before her. "A brothel?"

"Yeah sweetie. Ya' know, getting' down and dirty in your underwear in front of a few men. Ya' make a couple bucks and have fun doin' it!"

Emily shook her head, stopping just behind Ashley as they came to a door at the end of the hall. "You know, I think I'd much rather stay clean."

Ashley's smile widened as she gave a pat to the brunette's pale cheek. "You're a cute one." The redhead quickly turned and knocked softly on the door, turning the doorknob and pulling Emily inside along with her. "Mother Bonnie, we got a new one askin' for a room. She looks real sweet but she's got a nice little body."

An older woman spun around in her seat, her gray eyes looking towards the slender brunette that stood in her doorway. "Whats the name, missy?"

Emily felt herself stiffen as the the silver haired woman's harsh accent rang in her ears. "My name is Emily."

Bonnie let her eyes scan the younger woman up and down, smirking when she saw the girl try and close up the last button of her dress. "You dance, Emily?"

The brunette gave the slowest of shrugs as she felt Ashley's hand tighten around hers. "I think so. I know how to dance the romantic and traditional ways, yes. But I do not know the, um... new ways, you could say."

"Its called the sensual way, honey."

Emily tried for a smile as she nodded her head. "Right."

Bonnie stood from her seat and made her way over to the two girls, pulling her robe tighter as she lifted Emily's chin. "Well I know a couple of men who would sure wanna get on ya'."

Emily's eyes widened before backing away from the older woman, her back banging against the wooden door. "On me?"

"Oh sweetie its just an expression."

The younger woman tugged on the material of her dress. "May I please be excused?"

Ashley frowned at the brunette beside her. "Why? Your man is probably already in your room and we need to give you your new clothes."

"I already have clothes."

Bonnie gave a laugh. "Honey you're gonna need clothes for when the gentlemen come on by. I know they're gonna want a piece of you."

Emily let her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she shook her head. "I do not know if I'm comfortable with this, Miss Bonnie."

"Sweetie if you ain't comfortable, then you can't have a room." She raised an eyebrow at the obviously distraught woman before her. "You need the room, sweetheart?"

Emily slowly gave a nod. "Yes I do."

"Then come along with me."

.

Aaron set he and Emily's bags down next to the dresser that sat beside an open window, the cool breeze flooding through and chilling his body to the core. _The women downstairs seemed quite nice,_ he mused. _Quite nice indeed, and very beautiful._

_But not as beautiful as my darling Emily_.

He smiled as he watched the brunette hurriedly enter their room, a couple scraps of clothes bunched up in her right hand. "Hi darling."

Emily shook her head, throwing the new clothes she had gotten from the Bunny Mother onto their new bed. "Do you see those, Aaron? Look at them!"

Aaron frowned as he picked up one of the items from the bed, his eyes widening as he tried to stretch the tiny blue thong between his fingers. "How do you even put this on?"

"Oh its not brain surgery, Aaron!"

The older man quickly threw the item back down onto the bed, looking to his woman with wide eyes. "Do you have to wear those?"

Emily crossed her arms just underneath her breasts, nodding her head as she found herself pacing throughout the small room. "I have already tried them on to make sure they were the correct sizes." She looked to the older man on the other side of the bed before throwing her hands in the air. "They want me to be a tart, Aaron!"

Aaron's eyes widened. "You mean those dirty women who dance around for money?"

"Yes! My first lesson is tomorrow because Miss Bonnie wants me to 'be ready for when all those hungry men come on in'."

"Hungry for...?"

"Me, Aaron!"

Aaron quickly made his way over to the frustrated brunette, taking her into his arms and gently rocking her back and forth. "We can leave, sweetheart."

Emily shook her head, backing away from the older man and wiping the angry tears from her eyes. "No we cannot. We need some place to stay, Aaron. And this way, we do not have to pay for board or give anything in return."

"Emily, you're giving away your purity in return."

The brunette tilted her head. "I want to do this, Aaron. I want to stand up for myself and take matters into my own hands. Please let me do this for you." She tried for a smile. "For us, Aaron."

The older man let out a sigh, laying a kiss to the dark hair of the brunette. "I am going to be watching you the whole time, alright? No man will be touching what is mine."

Emily smiled wide to the older man, her eyes watering as she threw her arms around Aaron's neck. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Always, darling." He laid a kiss just below the brunette's earlobe, whispering into the ivory woman's ear as he heard a gasp escape past her lips, "I protect the people I love."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily's heartbeat quickened as she stepped into the back room of the house, her robe wrapped tight around her when she saw most of the bunnies sitting around the stage.

"Em!"

The brunette looked up to the voice and smiled slightly when she saw Ashley standing over by Miss Bonnie, Aaron sitting down in a chair just below where she would have to stand. She quickly made her way over and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. "Thank you very much for coming, Aaron."

Aaron let out a smile, running his fingers across the younger woman's pale cheek. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"Today, Emily!"

Emily spun around, slowly making her way up the steps and onto the stage. "Sorry, Miss Bonnie."

The older woman shook her head. "Just take off the robe, hon. We need to teach you before the men come in tonight."

Emily bit her lip, nodding before she stepped onto the middle of the stage. Her fingers slowly untied the belt that held her robe closed, letting the silk slide from her body and onto the stage behind her.

Her cheeks turned so pink that the blossoms on the trees would never be as bright.

She tried to cover herself up with her hands as she heard the hoots and applause from the girls that sat before her, her fingers itching to grab the robe back off the floor and throw it back over her chilled body. "Its a little cold in here, Miss Bonnie."

"Of course it is, sweetie," the older woman smiled as she moved Emily to center stage, "if ya' wanna warm up, then ya' have to move around a little. Ya' gotta dance!"

Ashley quickly ran up behind the new girl in the house, smiling as she turned her head to face her. "Its ok to be uncomfortable, Em. You ain't used to it yet." She smiled before running her fingers throughout the brunette's dark hair. "I'll help you, ok?"

Aaron's eyes were wide as he watched the love of his life let the redhead set her hands on her hips from behind. He shook his head, not able to tear his eyes away from the younger woman in her blood red corset that stood only a couple feet away.

She was beautiful.

Emily bit her lip as all of the other girls looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Ashley?"

"What is it?"

Emily let out a sigh before shaking her head. "I cannot do this. I'm just not comfortable."

The younger woman shook her head before tightening her fingers around Emily's hips. "I said I would help you, did I not?"

The brunette nodded. "You did."

Ashley let her lips settle against the pale woman's ear, smiling slightly when she felt her shiver under her touch. "So trust me. If I'm gonna teach ya', then ya' gotta trust me."

Emily closed her eyes before giving another nod, letting out a breath as she let Ashley's hands start to guide her hips.

"Put your hands over mine, hon."

Emily's delicate hands slowly laid over Ashley's, feeling the redhead intertwine their fingers as she helped her begin to swirl her hips around. She separated her legs the tiniest bit as Ashley's fingers tightened around hers. "Is this correct?"

Ashley gave a giggle before nodding against the new girl's neck. "You're doin' good, Em."

The brunette's eyes widened she felt the younger woman behind her drop down to the floor, their fingers still connected on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Drop down with me, sweetie."

Emily took in a breath before shaking her head, getting rid of her nerves. "Alright." She slowly dropped to the floor just like the redhead had done before her, turning her head so she could see the younger woman's eyes. "Right?"

"Right."

Aaron watched as the brunette spread her legs, with the help of the younger woman behind her, before she moved to stand back up, her lower backside sticking out just enough to lightly hit Ashley just at her navel.

Miss Bonnie gave a chuckle before slapping the young man hard on his back. "Like what ya' see, handsome?"

Aaron cleared his throat before shifting in his chair. "Emily looks very beautiful. But that is nothing new."

"You could say she looks sexy."

The younger man put his attention back onto the brunette who stood on stage with her new friend. He nodded absently as his eyes widened, watching as his girlfriend unevenly ground her hips into the redhead's behind her. "Very sexy."

Emily let out a breath as Ashley led her over to the pole at the other end of the stage; the end farthest away from Aaron. She let the younger woman take her hands and wrap them around the cold steel of the pole. "What do I do?"

Ashley smiled to the brunette before her. "Its basically the same thing, Em. Dance as sexy as you can, but with the pole."

"Is it safe?"

The redhead let out a laugh before nodding her head. "Very safe, Emily. Give it a try."

"Ok..." Emily walked around the pole, her fingers tightening around it as her dark eyes connected with Aaron's. She felt herself smile when he gave her a supportive nod of the head, and she tried to wiggle her toes in the heels she had been given before giving a bite to her bottom lip. "Ok."


	19. Chapter 19

Emily watched as Ashley demonstrated a move over on the pole in the far corner of the room, and she gave a reassuring nod to herself before turning so her back was to the pole. She shivered as the cold metal touched the skin of her back before shimmying her way down the pole. "Is this right?"

The redhead in the corner of the room gave a smile before nodding her head. "Very nice! Now stand back up and follow my lead, ok?"

Emily nodded, her eyes flickering over to Aaron and smiling slightly when she saw the sparkle in his eye as he watched her move her hips. She stood straight up once again before gripping the pole with only her right hand, taking a deep breath before hiking her leg up and swinging herself around the pole before her body circled down to the floor.

Aaron's eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend land in a split on the stage, her lacy blood red undies with black trimmed showed even more than they had before as she used the pole to help herself back up, her back bending and her butt flashing itself towards the crowd.

The brunette felt herself blush as the crowd of girls applauded for her, and she gave the nicest of smiles before heading off the stage. "Can I go now, Miss Bonnie?"

The older woman let out a laugh before nodding her head. "Just be back before seven so we can do lineup."

Emily nodded, picking her robe up off of the stage and slipping it over her shoulders. She hurried her way over to Ashley and threw her arms around her, laying a kiss to the younger girl's cheek. "Thank you so much for teaching me!"

Ashley smiled to the brunette before her. "Aw honey it was no big deal. I thought it wasn't that important to ya', though."

"But now I can keep my room here. You helped me."

The redhead set a kiss to the older girl's forehead. "You're welcome, hon."

Emily let the younger girl slowly walk away before she turned in her spot, giving a wave over to Aaron as she watched the older man stand up out of his seat. Once he was before her, she flung her arms around her neck, bringing him down so they could share a kiss. "How did I do?"

Aaron smiled down to the woman before him, his fingers slowly moving the stray hairs away from her forehead and eyes. "You did amazingly well, darling. You picked up the movements very quickly."

Her eyes flickered down to the older man's lips, her fingernails slowly scraping at the sides of her boyfriend's neck. "Did you like it?"

Aaron looked down to the brunette in his arms with a darkening gaze, giving a nod of the head as his hands traveled down to Emily's hips. "I did indeed."

Emily bit her lip, giving the sauciest smile she knew how before running her fingers through Aaron's hair. "What did you enjoy about it, Aaron?"

The older man led his girlfriend over to the nearest corner, setting her back against the wall before melding their bodies together. He looked into her eyes before laying a kiss to her mouth, feeling the younger girl's tongue come out to take a taste of him. "I liked the way your hips moved on stage." He let his hands run down the brunette's back before they rested on her ass. "I liked the way your panties showed at the end of your little trick."

Emily felt her cheeks heat up under Aaron's gaze, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt the older man's fingers try and sneak their way up her underwear. "D-Do you... do you want to go and talk upstairs? In our room?"

"I want nothing more."


	20. Chapter 20

Emily giggled as her boyfriend chased her up to their room, his feet moving fast as they made their way through the hallways. She got through the bedroom door just before Aaron encased her in his arms.

The older man had a smile on his face as he felt a rumble come from his throat, his lips pressing a juss to his girl's dark hair. "I got you."

Emily turned in the older man's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You got me." She felt warmth start to spread from her belly to the rest of her body, Aaron's lips coming down softly on hers.

Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around the younger woman's body, his hands slowly sliding down the material of her corset before taking the firm cheeks of her ass in his hands. He swallowed the moan that escaped her lips before slowly beginning to back her up to the bed they were to share.

The brunette immediately took her lips from his, looking up into Aaron's eyes with a curious glance. "Aaron..."

"Emily, if you do not want to then we don't have to. We can just get some rest before your shift tonight."

Emily gave a small shake of the head, her tongue running over her bottom lip as she felt Aaron's mouth softly collide with her cheek. "Its not that, Aaron. I...well I want to be with you."

Aaron moved the hair from the younger girl's eyes. "I want to be with you too, sweetheart. So much."

Emily bit her lip, taking Aaron's hands in hers before sitting them both down on the edge of their bed. "I'm scared, Aaron."

"Sweetheart, why would you be scared?"

The brunette traced her nimble fingertips down the older man's stubbled cheek, her breath slightly labored when she felt one of his hands move to her thigh. "I have never done something like this with a man before, Aaron. What if you do not like the way I look out of my clothing?"

Aaron cupped the younger girl's cheek in the palm of his warm hand. "I have seen you bare before, Emily. I thought you looked truly beautiful."

"What if I do not like it, Aaron?"

The older man gave a reassuring kiss to the tip of the brunette's nose, a comforting gaze hitting her dark orbs. "If you do not like it then I will stop, Emily. You are my love, and I would not do a thing to hurt or harm you."

Emily's eyes watered as she looked up to the older man, setting both her hands to his cheeks before taking him into a kiss. She took a breath in through her nose as she felt the brunette man's mouth open underneath hers, his tongue beginning to tangle with hers before she gently pulled away. "No."

Aaron nodded. "I understand."

She felt her eyes sting, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked up to her man. "Aaron I am so sorry."

"Oh sweetheart this is nothing to be sorry about. You are not ready and I understand that, darling. I will not make you do something you do not want to."

Emily bit her lip. "You know something?"

Aaron set both of Emily's warm hands to his heart. "What is it, my darling?"

"You are my love too."


	21. Chapter 21

Emily took a deep breath as she followed her new redheaded friend towards the front of the building for her very frist lineup. The encounter with her boyfriend up in their room had made goosebumps pop up on her pale skin, an unfamiliar aching heat appearing between her legs. The unusual feelings the brunette's body had aquired had to be put aside for now though.

It was time for lineup.

Emily looked around the room full of men, her dark eyes doing their best to find her boyfriend who had promised he'd be there to watch her.

Miss Bonnie did a quick headcount of her girls before clapping her hands together. "Alright gentlemen! Say hello to the bunnies."

"Hello girls."

All of the girls let out giggles. "Hello."

Emily shortly nodded her head. "Hello."

"We'll start as usual tonight. Go up and pin a band on the woman you want."

The brunette frowned as she watched the men sitting before her quickly stand up, and she blindly reached out for Ashely's hand. "What's going on?"

Ashley smiled gently to her new friend, squeezing her hand hard as a balding man pinned a blue band to her pink corset. "They pin their five bands on five different girls, and the highest bidder gets their girl. Make sense?"

Emily quickly shook her head, averting her eyes from the group of men that had their eyes on her. "I do not like this."

"Ya' get used to it, honey."

The brunette felt her body shiver at the feeling of a man's hands too close to her chest for her liking. She bit her lip, gazing towards the other end of the room, her eyes immediately brightening at the sight of her boyfriend. Her free hand raised to wave at him, but Miss Bonnie quickly put it down. "What?"

The older woman put the new girl's hand back down to her side. "Emily, pay attention to the men here now, ok? The ones who are paying for you."

Emily's stomach lurched at the words that left the house mother's mouth. "Aaron does not need to pay for me; he loves me."

"Aw honey, he ain't gonna pay for the cow if he gets the milk for free."

The brunette girl's jaw dropped, feeling anger rise within her at the insult to her and her love. "How rude of you!"

Miss Bonnie shook her head. "Shush now, dear." She smiled to the men once they sat back in their chairs. "Alright, let's see now."

Ashley smiled to her new friend, her hand squeezing the brunette's. "Congratulations!"

Emily looked to the redead with a furrowed brow, feeling her boyfriend's eyes on her as he moved across the room to stand beside the other men. "What? What happened?"

"You got the most bands, Em!"

The brunette looked down to the laced corset she wore. Twelve bands.

Every single man in that room had bet on her.

Emily's eyes widened slightly as she looked back up, feeling herself shrink under the hungry gazes of the men that sat before her. She glanced over to her boyfriend, nodding to him when he gave her one of the most comforting smiles she had ever

She could do this.

"Now gentlemen, because little Emily here is new and you obviously all want her to dance for you, we'll start the betting at one."

Emily tilted her head. "One what?"

"One!"

Miss Bonnie grinned. "Two?"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

Emily's doe eyes widened at the hands that were shooting up into the air.

"Do I hear five?"

A heavyset man at the end of the line stood from his seat, waving a large wad of cash above his head. "Eleven."

Emily's forehead scrunched at the gasps from the other bunnies. "What? Is that a lot?"

Ashley looked to her friend with wide eyes. "Trust me hon, it's a lot."

Emily frowned before looking back to the man who bet on her, her eyes brightening as she saw the familiar face pop out from under his hat. "Johnny?"

The older man smiled, handing the money to the house mother. "Johnny Valentine."

Miss Bonnie gave a nod, quickly handing the newest bunny over to the bearded man. "Emily, go and lead him to the stage. The other girls will be there soon."

Emily nodded gently before taking the familiar man's hand and leading him over to the part of the stage that she was assigned, making sure Aaron was following behind her before she sat Johnny down in a chair. "Are you comfortable?"

Johnny grinned, reaching up and stripping the brunette of the bands that were pinned to her corset. "Very."

She rolled her lips inward before moving out of the older man's reach and walking up onto the stage. Her dark eyes looked over to her handsome boyfriend that sat himself down beside the man who had driven them to the bunny house, and she felt herself smile.

She would dance for him.


	22. Chapter 22

The beautiful brunette made her way up onto the stage, her heels clicking gently as she walked to her pole along with the other girls. Her hand held the pole tight, being careful not to let herself slip, letting her body drop down to the floor, her ample bottom sticking out just as she was taught.

Johnny gave a hungry lick to his hips, watching the young woman up on stage.

Emily turned her head to catch Ashley's eyes at the next pole, pushing out her lower backside as se slowly stood back up. She smiled when she got a nod from the redhead, knowing she was doing good. Her teeth bit down into the pink flesh of her bottom lip as she stood straight, gripping the pole and twirling around it.

The brunette man groaned as he felt his trousers growing tight, his eyes following every movement the new bunny made. "Hey Emily," he nodded, gesturing for the dancer to come closer. "Come here."

Emily nodded.

"No," he sighed, holding up his hand up to stop the dancer to stop her from walking his way. "On your knees, bunny."

The new dancer felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster as nervousness fell over her, slowly getting on all fours and crawling her way over to the edge of the stage, kneeling and spreading her legs for the older man. "Yes sir?"

Johnny let himself grin, his hands rubbing down his thighs. "You go tell your bunny mother that I'll give her an extra eleven if you take me to one of those private rooms."

Emily gulped, her hesitant gaze connecting with his. "A private room?"

"The most private room, sweetheart."

The brunette shivered unpleasantly as she walked off the stage, not wanting him to use the same name as her Aaron used for her. She gave a gentle cough to get her bunny mother's attention, her head nodding over to the man she had been dancing for. "Johnny said he'd give you another eleven if you gave us the most private room."

Bonnie let out a laugh. "He did?"

"Yes ma'am."

The silver haired woman grinned. "Well you take him back to the second to last door on the right and light the candles." She gave a strong pat to her new bunny's back. "Time to spread your pretty little legs, Emily."

Emily's doe eyes widened, her jaw dropping to the floor. "I will do no such thing!"

Bonnie huffed. "Eitha' that or you and ya' boy could get out on the streets."

The new dancer felt herself freeze. "You know I need this, Miss Bonnie."

"Then you open ya' damn legs for our customers!"

Emily cried out as her house mother took her by the ear. "Miss Bonnie!"

"You do as I say, Emily."

The brunette pushed the older woman away. "You do not touch me! Aaron will tell you what he wants of me, and it is not this!"

Bonnie felt herself grin. "Your Aaron is gone."

"What do you mean?"

She let out a laugh, gesturing to the hall behind her. "He looked a little mad so he went to get some air with Liliana."

Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach, her face going pale as she felt a presence behind her. "He would not do that. He loves me."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's what happens, baby girl. Ya' win some ya' lose some."

Emily's lips quivered at the feel of hands on her shoulders.

"We have that private room, sweetheart?"

The house mother gestured to the stairs that led to the basement. "Most private room just down there."

Emily let out a breath as Johnny handed her bunny mother eleven, and she sucked back her tears before leading the paying customer down the stairs.


End file.
